Electric drip, pour over type coffee makers, of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,334 have been available for household use for over twenty years. This type appliance was created as a convenient and fast means of brewing a high quality coffee beverage and has grown to become the most popular type of coffee making device sold in the United States. This type of coffee maker is capable of only making one beverage during each brewing process.
The invention described herein is a useful device that when used in conjunction with this type of coffee maker, or any device which produces water hot enough for brewing, can brew and maintain warmth in two beverages simultaneously, thereby saving considerable amounts of time and energy. Prior art devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,620 & 3,590,724 disclose a means of producing a coffee beverage along with a means for dispensing hot water, but neither device could be used for simultaneously producing two brewed beverages from a single undifferentiated flow of water, such a that resulting from the operation of a household electric drip type coffee maker. The invention disclosed herein not only provides a means for brewing two beverages simultaneously, but also a means for warming and pouring both beverages using a solitary container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,446 discloses a means for brewing coffee and tea. This device varies from the device I have disclosed herein in that U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,446 can not brew two coffee beverages simultaneously, such as caffinated and de-caffinate coffee, and it does not brew both the coffee and tea simultaneously, rather the coffee first then the tea. Other patent disclosures, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,530 indicate a device with a brewing chamber positioned on top of a coffee storage pot, but this device can only brew one beverage during the brewing process.